1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image printing apparatus, and more particularly, to a color image printing apparatus for processing original color image data using less developer to reproduce the received original color image information on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A color image printing apparatus such as a photocopier, a printer or a facsimile machine prints an image corresponding to received original color image data on a recording medium such as a sheet of paper. The color image printing apparatus reproduces color corresponding to the original image data on a recording medium using the three primary colors of yellow, magenta and cyan as basic developers.
To reduce the amount of developer used when the original image is reproduced on a recording medium, image data of some pixels of the received original image data is converted at regular intervals to data for which developer is not consumed, and printing is performed with respect to the image data including the converted image data. However, when image data of some pixels is converted to data for which developer is not consumed, to reduced the amount of developer consumed, the quality of the image reproduced on the recording medium is lowered.